Brown Eyes
by Kat Herondale
Summary: Stories of Peggy's travels with the Doctor. 'Before they were just two lost souls using their own methods of travel to drift endlessly through the universe. "How long will you stay with me?" The Doctor once asked them. Rose and the Doctor had smiled lovingly at each other. "Forever." Rose had said. Peggy glanced away as she thought of Steve.' Prompts are open!


**Hey guys! First ficlet (think that's the right use of that word for what im doing.) this was supposed to be a one-shot but it would have got too long. **

**Prompts are still open for the next chapters!**

* * *

Peggy watched curiously as Howard slide into the back seat of the car. Howard gave Peggy a slight smirk before leaning forwards and telling the driver to leave.

Her heart sank. There was no way in hell Howard would even want to go on this mission. He had even said so himself. Of course that was before Project Rebirth and Steve being shipped off to tour America as a show boy. Maybe he was just going because he bored. But that gave him no right to follow her like a lost puppy on her missions, which would not prove to her superiors that she was perfectly capable of doing missions or anything else on her own.

"Do you even know what this mission is about?" Peggy said with more malice than needed. She was already in a bad mood from when she had informed the men she was training that she was going on a mission, to which one made a comment about how he would miss her body to cheer him up every morning. Peggy didn't get the chance to injure (or most likely kill) him; she was still hung up over that.

Howard smirked at her and handed her he mission file. He opened it and began to make a show of reading it.

"You're to stay behind me and to—"

"Not speak until spoken to?" Howard interjected.

Peggy rolled her eyes and faintly sighed. "Just read the bloody report."

Up front the driver chuckled slightly. Peggy bit her lip to keep from snapping at him.

Of course this would be a long drive, more so when Howard would make comments about Peggy's mood. Peggy did her best to tune him out and tried to imagine where Steve was currently.

* * *

The car dropped them off in front of the hospital's looming gates. Howard stood next to Peggy as she studied the building. Howard handed Peggy the files that had remained unread. Peggy took it and then briskly walked into the empty building.

"Doctor?" Peggy called out. Howard rolled his eyes and grabbed Peggy's hand and began to tug her down the only lighted hallway.

They made their way into a room. In the middle a man sat. He tiredly glanced up at Peggy and Howard.

"Hello, Doctor Constantine," Peggy walked towards him and extended her hand. He stared at it and made no move to shake her hand. Peggy slowly lowered it. "I'm Agent Carter and this is my friend, Howard Stark. We're here on behalf of the—"

"I know who sent you." Peggy first noticed how tired he appeared and the way his posture was slumped. He looked defeated. Peggy wasn't sure if it was because of her arriving even though Constantine had said not to come, or another reason. "Now that you're here I should explain as to not waste your time too much." Peggy smiled at him as her eyes scanned the room. Patients in beds lined the walls; each of them had a gas mask on. The ones she could see had a scar on their right hand. They all appeared dead. Howard wandered off to get a closer look.

Doctor Constantine paused as he watched Howard reach out and try to take a gas mask off the nearest one.

"Don't touch her!" Constantine shouted. All of the patients sat up at the loud noise. The woman in a nurse dress Howard had tried to touch now had her hands wrapped around Howard's wrists.

"Are you my Mummy?" She said. Someone across the room asked, "Mummy?"

Howard was frozen in his place, staring at the woman.

Peggy's mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say.

"Run." Doctor Constantine turned to her, his voice an eerie whisper. "He's infected. We both are." Constantine lifted his hand to show her his scar. Howard slowly squirmed out of the woman's grip. Peggy noticed a small scar began to appear on his hand.

"I'm not leaving him." Peggy challenged.

Constantine shook his head sadly, "Then you'll meet the same fate."

Peggy laughed slightly. "You're mad."

"If only I was." He said.

Howard laughed and shook his head. "Go on to whatever your next lead is, Peg. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Howard patted the gun at his side.

Peggy glanced around the dimly lit room and turned around. She knew she would regret this later, but Howard was stubborn and wouldn't leave until he wanted to.

"Take care of yourself, Howard." Peggy turned around and left, careful to keep her footsteps slow and evenly paced, even if she wanted to get out of there. She had a horrible feeling about this place.

She slid into the bush next to the entrance. This was her only lead; she didn't want to admit it in front of that doctor though. Peggy sat there until it got dark and she was on the verge of leaving when a man in a leather jacket rushed past her hiding spot. Peggy smiled inwardly as she silently began to follow him. After the man had made so many turns Peggy was lost, he stopped. Peggy darted back behind the corner. She held her breath, never making a noise. Peggy watched the man's shadow as he turned around.

"I know you're there," He called. "Why did you think I made so many turns? I know exactly where I'm going. Wanted to see how far you'd follow me." Peggy slid her hands into the pocket of her leather jacket. Her hand tightened around the handle of her gun.

"You're lying." Peggy stepped out from her hiding spot. She doubted it would look good on her report if she killed an innocent, so she refrained from shooting him that moment.

"Yes," He grinned and cocked his head at her. "Do you know where Doctor Constantine is?"

Peggy mirrored his stance, but never smiled at him. "Why should I help you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why should you? You're obviously hanging around here for a reason. Hello, I'm the Doctor. I can help you."

Peggy had scoffed at what the Doctor had said, but she felt compelled to follow him as he flawlessly weaved his way back through the hallways. She wondered what agency he was from.

* * *

Doctor Constantine glanced up as they entered his room. Howard was laying on the floor and tossing a ball in the air and muttering something to himself as the ball landed.

"Hello," The Doctor said. "My friend here says your name is Doctor Constantine?" Peggy frowned at the use of that word. There was no way she would ever consider this strange man a friend. Constantine glanced up at Peggy, his demeanor even more tired than before. "Nancy sent me." The Doctor added.

"What do you know about this?" Doctor Constantine asked.

"Not much." Peggy glanced down at Howard who had dropped the ball and began coughing. Doctor Constantine extended his cane as if to block Peggy's way as he paced back and forth.

"Touch them and you'll become infected." He warned the Doctor.

"Is that Howard Stark?" The Doctor said, surprised. "He shouldn't be sick." The Doctor shook his head.

Howard glanced up tiredly. "Mummy?" He asked, his words slurred. The Doctor glanced up at Constantine.

"It's effecting him faster than most."

"What is? Why does everyone have those gas masks on?" Howard turned away from Peggy, he then rearranged himself into a fetal position. His red ball was forgotten on the floor.

"You may check," Constantine said. Peggy flushed in anger that she had not had the same privilege. The Doctor walked over and scanned the closest patient, his eyes widened as he recited all the details Peggy had already figured out. He went to the next one and listed all the same problems, there were some Peggy could not tell because they were internal injuries, those included partial collapsing of the left lung.

"This is impossible." The Doctor said as he moved on and examined the next one due to Doctor Constantine's encouragement.

He checked another one and said, "impossible." Constantine nodded in agreement.

The Doctor didn't seem to have any questions. Peggy had explained everything as they walked the hallways. It seemed the Doctor was confirming everything she said.

"The young boy—Nancy's brother, Jamie, came in, his injuries were dreadful. Nearly all the staff in the hospital had come in and tried to treat him. The next morning they all reported they had the same injuries. In less than a week it had spread to the entire hospital."

After several long moments the Doctor finally asked, "What was the cause of death?"

Constantine rattled a chair and everyone sat up at the same moment. The Doctor jumped away in a mixture of surprise and shock. There was no fear in his eyes.

Doctor Constantine leaned forward and began coughing. The Doctor rushed towards him but Doctor Constantine raised his cane. "Stay back." The man coughed. "Listen to me. Top floor, room 802, that's where this all began." he began choking. His mouth opened into a wide _O_. "Mu-mmy?" His face started to grey and he appeared to be choking. Something began to slide out of his mouth. Peggy realized it was the mouth piece of a gas mask. His face began to change into a dark material. His eyes grew large as the eye pieces of a gas mask began to appear. The Doctor backed up and put his arm in front of Peggy. What was once Doctor Constantine's head slumped forwards as they began to hear someone shouting out, "hello?"

The Doctor turned around and grabbed Peggy's hand and rushed out the doorway to meet two people in the hallway. There was a man dressed up in a long coat and his companion was a girl in a Union Jack shirt.

"Hello," The man extending his hand to shake the Doctor's. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Peggy knew the man looked familiar, she had met him once before, during the boot camp he had come to watch their candidates for the Super Soldier Serum.

"He knows," the Union Jack girl says, "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock." Captain Harkness said with a grin. Peggy paused at the name, maybe the Doctor had lied to her about his name, but how Doctor was any better than Stark she wasn't sure. Captain Harkness glanced up and went down the hallway and into the room that they had left Doctor Constantine in.

"Spock?" The Doctor asked in disgust.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a-" The girl fell silent as her eyes landed on Peggy.

"Is that Peggy Carter?" She asked.

"Yes," Peggy shouldn't have felt delighted that someone knew her name just by looking at her face, "and you?"

"This is my companion who can't ever stay in one place." he turned to the girl. "Where were you?"

"I'm Rose Tyler." She glanced up at the Doctor and grinned. "I had a tour of London by barrage balloon. Oh and what's a Tula warship?" They began walking down the hallway to find Captain Harkness. Peggy trailed behind.

"What type of Tula warship?" The Doctor demanded as Jack scanned the victims, muttering how impossible this all is.

"He stole it. Parked it somewhere. Bomb's going destroy it if we don't make him an offer."

The Doctor stared at Jack. "Is that really all it is?" The Doctor asked.

Jack stood up from the patients and walked away to another part of the room. "It's space junk. An ambulance." he said. "It has nothing to do with this. I wanted you to think it was worth something, but it's not. It's empty, I made sure of that. I was conning you. I'm a con artist!" Peggy wouldn't doubt that. His whole story seemed strange and she was rather surprised Rose believed it. "I've got nothing to do with what's happened here!"

"What had happened?" Rose asked, her voice soft. Peggy admired the untrained girl for staying so calm.

"Human DNA has been rewritten." Rose walked over to one and stared at it. Peggy silently went over to check on Howard. Went she got close Howard spun around and grabbed Peggy's boot.

"Mummy?" He asked along with the other victims. Peggy kicked Howard's hand away and the Doctor yanked her back. The creatures, -Peggy couldn't think of anything else to call them.- began sliding off their beds and approaching them. Their movements were jerky, almost machine like.

"Mummy?" They all echoed over and over with a voice that she would never forget. They all sounded like scared children. They moved towards the four of them and began pushing them so their backs were to the wall. Peggy could hear both Rose and Jack breathing heavily. The Doctor stared straight ahead at the closest one.

Peggy caught sight of the one that was once Howard. It was closest to Rose and tried to reach out and touch her. Jack yanked Rose away.

Peggy and the Doctor exchanged a glance.

"Go to your room!" The Doctor shouted loudly. The creatures froze.

"Now." Peggy was cold and demanding.

* * *

**This felt rushed to me. oops lol. im going go now bc my computer's rlly slow and my music is lagging. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**(This is still under Avengers because they will appear at some point. and Peggy's going be in AOU) **


End file.
